Seeing the Future
by Shizu66
Summary: Sirius gives the order a relief and in the process see a future he never saw before.
1. Bright Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>Sirius walked into the library with a huge grin on his face excited for the day and what a day it would be. He frowned looking for Harry and wondering just where the boy had gotten off to. He wanted to relay his wonderful plan to Harry because today was August 23rd and it was his Sirius Blacks birthday. He had been mulling it over for some time and he had everything planned out. In the face of a war everyone needed a break and Sirius was determined than on his birthday they would absolutely have one.<p>

"Harry, good there you are," he started seeing Harry lounging in a chair with a parchment in his hand that had rather loopy scrawl on it, "I've been looking for you. I've got great news."

Harry looked up parchment still in hand and grinned at Sirius, "What's up Padfoot?"

Sirius returned Harry's grin and struck a pose, "Today is my birthday and I need your help for a special mission because what's a birthday without a celebration, eh Harry?"

Harry's grin widened and he laughed, "Happy Birthday Sirius," he said getting up and giving his silly godfather a big hug.

"Thanks Prongslet, now how about it. You are going to help me with the special surprise, are you not?"

Harry of course nodded ready to put off homework, or well using Hermione's homework to finish his own anyway. Still it took effort, sort of. "Of course, Padfoot, you had me at special mission," he said laughing slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	2. The Setup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood back looking over the parlor turned birthday bash room. Most of the furniture had been rearranged to make more floor space and the room had been charmed temporarily larger just for the party. Sirius doubted he could make the change permanent even if he was keyed to the wards as it was his house. There was a table with refreshments and snacks; more were laid out in the kitchen whipped up by Molly for the party. The best thing about the changes was there was much floor space because Sirius wanted to let loose and dance the night away.<p>

"Sirius, it looks awesome," Harry said admiring their handy work but frowned, "but why do we need so much space. I mean it going to be just the order right?"

Sirius grinned, "That for me to know Harry. It's a surprise and I intend not to ruin it for you. Nope, not this surprise."

Harry shook his head, but his smile did not fade. He looked around once more and felt really happy. It was not ever that he got to do this sort of thing and it had made it so much more special that Sirius had him help. Really Remus could have helped, but Harry was glad it was him.

"Now," Sirius spoke breaking the moment he did not know Harry was having, "all we have to do is wait for the other's to arrive for the meeting," she said with a chuckled snort, "and round up the other. Would you do that for me Harry? I'm surprised Ron and Hermione haven't come looking for you yet."

Harry gave a sheepish grin, "Well, I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I couldn't possibly do it on your birthday." He gave a cheeky grin and shuffled quickly out of the room, Sirius smirking at him, knowing he should scold Harry, but not having the heart to at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	3. Order Meeting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>"Really Harry," said Hermione giving him a calculating look, "we haven't been allowed into order meetings thus far, so what makes today any different."<p>

Harry and Ron both frowned shaking there heads, "Hermione, if Harry says Sirius wants us for that reason then I believe him. Really Hermione, we should be in the meeting anyway. We are the ones getting half killed every year," Ron said half exasperated.

Harry almost laughed at that even though it was rather solemn a statement and entirely too true.

"Ron really, you mother is totally against us being in the meeting, especially Ginny who is the youngest," she said before looking to Ginny, "Sorry, but it's true."

Ginny frowned, but said nothing.

"Sirius said order meeting in the parlor and to go get the others. Apparently tonight is different and I am not going to question it. I do not want to be in the dark. Voldemort is trying to kill me every year after all."

Hermione frowned, but did not argue as they approached the parlor to see the adult and the twins standing outside waiting. It seemed the door was locked and the adults looked rather irritated, but then it opened to reveal the birthday bash room, just as Snape walked into the front door.

Sirius stepped into the hall with a grin, "I know everyone is very busy and you may not be very happy to have been called here, but tonight there actually will be no order meeting."

Dumbledore stepped up beside Sirius instantly quelling the grumbled that rose from a few throats.

"Today, or rather tonight is Sirius' birthday and in light of all we have been through recently my boy thought that we all deserved a well-earned break. Tonight we celebrate with a bash in the honour of Sirius's birthday."

Severus instantly turned to leave as the other's entered the parlor, but he was of course stopped by none other than Dumbledore himself, "Severus, my boy. It would be very nice if you stayed as well. This night is for everyone. Forget your squabbles for the night." The latter statement directed at both men. Severus frown deepen, but he did turn and enter the parlor with a slightly hurt expression that only graced his face for the briefest of moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	4. Time to Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>No one was really do much other than talking and eating. Harry kept giving Sirius curious glanced because really there was so much more space than it seemed like was really needed. No one was even in the middle of the room where Sirius had made so much room.<p>

Sirius flashed Harry a grin and walked into the middle of the room, "alright everyone," he started commanding everyone attention, "you all know it is my birthday, but what you do not know, Mooney excluded is what I have always really loved to do on my birthday."

Remus shook his head knowing exactly where this was going, while everyone else was giving him really curious glances.

Sirius paused for dramatic effect and then swung his wand at the radio sitting on a shelf letting upbeat music fill the room. "I love to dance," he said, though Mooney added, "and badly at that," which had Sirius pulling a pout, but it matter not and he started dancing about to the rhythm and beat of the music and really none too badly at that.

Everyone simply watched him not really sure they wanted to join the spectacle that was, but after a moment Harry got up and started to dance around with his godfather. Ron shrugged, shaking his head, before grabbing Hermione's hand and joining Sirius and Harry. Of course they we're followed by Ginny, Fred and George, then Tonks pulling Remus onto the dance floor with a grin.

Molly stood on the sidelines with a camera and a grin on her face and started to snap pictures, as everyone seemed to move onto the dance floor grins on their faces dancing about and looking very happy and carefree. She looked through the crowd trying to make sure she got a shot of everyone, including Kingsley doing a very funny dance, but she was pulled onto the dance floor herself by Arthur.

She smiled happily be pulled onto the floor to dance with the rest of the order, she would have to make sure Sirius knew he had done well, but later, now it was time to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	5. Be a Good Sport   or else

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>Severus was of course hugging the wall and scrowling any time anyone came close to him, he even scowled at Albus when the man had the nerve to suggest that he dance with the other. As if he would even consider it. At the moment he had been spotted by Molly he was walking over to him and he scowled at her just as he scowled at everyone else, but she was unperturbed by this and walked right up to him.<p>

"Severus, wipe that scowl off your face," she scowled the grown man without raising her voice, but making it entirely clear she was 100 percent serious. "This party is for everyone one dearie and you should join the others. You deserve a break just as much as everyone else."

Severus frowned despite her warning, "Molly this is not at all my idea of a break. I would much prefer to brew a potion in the comfort of my own home."

Molly shook her head, but still she was patient with the extremely introverted man. "Severus, no one will fault you for letting loose, just once, you are far too tense. Severus dearest, you really need to relax. It isn't helping you to attempt to blend into the wall."

Minvera was now listening to the conversation as she came close to Molly and Severus stopping her dancing and giving the pair a curious glance.

"I am not your dearest or dearie, nor am I your child. Please leave me be I have no intention to dance, ever, especially not for Black's birthday."

If looks could burn, Severus' robes would be going up in flames in that moment as Molly and Minera's eyes practically pinned him to the wall.

"Severus Tobias Snape," Minvera started using the man's full name and gaining his full attention, however it was Molly who finished the statement.

"You will stop sulking like a child who been sent to time out this instant and you will dance with the rest of the order. If you so much as utter a dismissal I will take a wooden spoon to your hide."

Minerva spoke next before Severus had the chance to respond, "This petty grudge the two of you have against each other needs to stop. If Sirius, who is the less mature of you two, can forget it for at least the night, then you can as well."

Severus flushed at the comment made to allow himself to be led onto the dance floor trying not to frown and only having a small degree of success. He was stopped however, and Minvera told him his robe was not really needed in would make his very hot too quickly. So Severus was led onto the dance floor by Molly adorned in a white button down shirt and his black slacks.

**AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!**


	6. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>It was weird he hadn't expected to actually enjoy any aspect of dancing, nor had he expected to be a popular dance partner, but he was wrong on both accounts. After his dance with Molly, he danced with Minerva and still after with Tonks even though he complained about the improperness of it, as she had been a former student.<p>

It was to rather happy swing type music that he danced with them twirling and spinning and enjoying how much fun it was to simply let loose. At some point just as everyone else he had lost his shoes not that it matter much, no shoes made dancing a far lot easier.

Now the music had picked up a bit and he was dance in a circle with both Hermione and Ginny, who enjoyed be twirled at random intervals throughout the song. Severus tried his best to keep the rhythm, but after a short time he found that he doubted anyone actually cares. Ron for one was mostly and almost completely off beat, but still the red head did not care as he dance to the slightly hyper music with Harry, Fred and George.

There were Weasley's dancing in a group and Minerva, Kingsley, Albus, and Moody seemed to be doing their own thing rather horridly off to the side, which left Black, Lupin and Tonks, not too far away enjoying the music and dancing together.

He was a bit surprised when the twins cut in to his dance to dance with the girl, but he didn't really mind and moved to take a break. However it seemed Black had other plans and almost literally appeared in front of him as he tried to walk away.

"Dance with everyone so far, everyone but you. Never actually expected you to dance but since you are, come on," he said grabbing Severus hand and stirring him back onto the dance floor. Severus meanwhile was having a very hard time trying not to look absolutely flabbergasted while processing what was going on.

He hardly realized he wasn't dancing or that Sirius was calling to him, "Snape, uh Snape … Snape," he called and Severus blinked, "you're supposed to dance you …"

Oh right, Severus thought before he started dancing … with Black … he was dancing with Sirius Black. His world had just been turned on its head. It was a good thing he was too busy keeping up with Sirius to notice all the eyes that were on them. Black was a good dancer and Severus was a new dancer so he had to focus, while he repeatedly thanked his stars that the music was upbeat and rather fast.

**AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!**


	7. Just a Glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>Sirius stood off on the side finally. He had declared it time to slow things down and so the other's had paired off and Sirius slinked off to grab a drink and a bite to eat. Now he watched the other's dance feeling as though he was watching the future unfold, well to an extent. Hermione and Ron dance rather awkwardly, but will small smiles and flaming faces. Harry danced with Ginny, though he seemed oblivious to her dreamy gaze. The twins dance with each other, though they both seemed to be pretending to switching in between invisible partners and Sirius chuckled at their antics. Minerva danced with Moody, not much future there, but Arthur and Molly danced as well, same with them, but because Sirius knew they would be together forever. Remus dance with Tonks , who had cuddled up to him leaving Remus wearing a helpless look. Sirius was all too aware of his cousins crush on his best friend.<p>

His eyes turned to Kingsley and Albus who were off on a couch talking about something or other. Sirius was not sure there was a future there, but he guessed anything was possible. Hell it was entirely possible McGonagall could fall for Moody. Sirius snickered at the thought. His eyes continued on to the two of the elder Weasley boys, Bill and Percy, who seemed in a jovial conversation and he grinned. The Weasley were such a close family, he love the tight knit unit they seemed to be.

Lastly his eyes fell on Severus Snape. Snape had surprised him tonight, the others; Sirius included had literally danced him off his feet. He looked tired, but relaxed, a much calmer and less sulky version of the man that had entered the house in the earlier hours. He seemed to be watching the future unfold, just as he was, before he turned feeling Sirius' eyes on him. Oddly enough he gave a small nod smirking just a tiny bit. Sirius grinned. Tonight as if in some unspoken agreement they had a truce, so Sirius shrugged, stood, walked over to Severus and held his hand out to dance.

Severus was really sure what to do, but he had already danced with Black in the night, so he really did not see any harm and doing so once more. It most certainly couldn't hurt the rather volatile hate they had for each other and so he took the pre-offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	8. Terribly Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>It was so weird, dancing with Black in this way. It was throwing him off to be slow dancing after a night of such upbeat music, but it was so much more awkward because slow dancing was meant to be more intimate and he was dancing with Black.<p>

They were pretty far apart, but Black's hand was on his waist, while the other held his hand and his free hand rested on Blacks shoulder. It felt so awkward and formal, so after a few moments Black shook free their clasped hands and his hand joined the other resting on Severus' waist. Severus couldn't help but to stiffen but Black ignored it and when Severus regained his bearing his free hand went to Blacks' other shoulder.

They moved slowly, still pretty far apart, dancing to what seemed like ever slowing music. It was awkward, but the tension seemed to be melting away. It was awkward, but they swayed together slowly. It was awkward, but they were like the other couples on the floor. It was awkward and then it wasn't.

The other's danced and talked, but watched the pair with sly eyes and knowing smiles. Were they watching the future unfold? None of them knew, but it seemed as though they were.

The song ended and the pair pulled apart, Severus blushing slightly and mumbling something about a drink and the pair exited the floor, leaving the other couples to finish their dance. The younger of the crowd dropped like flies, most ending up all curled up on and hanging off the couch while the adults continued to talk and dance the night away.

They music picked back up for a bit and Severus found himself dancing from partner to partner, even dancing with Albus once, which was much like dancing with one's father would be. The thought amused Severus.

Eventually Sirius said the last few songs would be slow and the party should probably end soon not that he wanted it too, but the other's agreed. The sleeping teens really needed to be herded off to bed and the other most of the group had some sort of work in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	9. And Just Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>It was odd that Sirius found for the third time that night, this time after being passed off from a silly but jovial slowish dance with Remus, dancing with Severus Snape. There was none of the nonsense of figuring out hand placement the second slow dance, so they just came together and danced. Sirius found himself admitting as he pulled a shy and slightly startled Severus closer that the truce may have been the best part of the night.<p>

His hand sliding from the thin wrist around the small of the potion's master's back. Severus at first attempted not to get any closer, but that was obviously impossible as he had been pulled, just that, closer. He arms slipped awkwardly around the back of his nemesis neck and with a tired yawn he leaned his forehead on Black's shoulder.

Oh … he hadn't meant to do that he thought, but he wasn't pushed away, in fact the arms snaked around him more properly hugging him close and the swaying continued only serving to make Severus more tired.

It seemed to Sirius as though it were only he and Severus on the floor although he knew it wasn't true. They were dancing as though it was just them right through to the last song after which the very confused pair released each other and tried to avoid direct contact with everyone including each other.

Severus stifled a yawn as he turned to leaved, but found himself guided up the stairs by Albus, who shook his head when Severus went to protest and said that he would stay, everyone would. Severus was too tired to argue, but as he lay down in the very unfamiliar room, in the unfamiliar bed, he was suddenly very awake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: These are drabbles so they will be short!<strong>


	10. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Slash.**

**AN: I may do an epilogue or if anyone want this can be a series of drabbles that span the 6th book. Let me know in the reviews.**

**DEDICATION: To RaffealHart for being an inspiration. Thank you for the story you wrote for me, this is for you.**

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't sleep and so he finally got up and decided to go read in the library as he did not think Albus would be too happy if he were to leave, so it was better to stay. It was odd how he was often very obedient to Dumbledore, but he did think of Albus as somewhat of a father figure.<p>

Severus chose a book and sat down in a chair to read, quickly becoming engrossed, not noticing for a moment as someone entered the room. He did look up before said person reached him, to reveal none other than Black himself.

"Thought someone was in here, you really should be sleep," he said looking to Severus before taking a seat in the chair beside him.

Severus just looked at him, not giving the statement a reply, but not going back his book either. He looked down to his book again after a few moments before saying, "Happy Birthday Black …." He paused, "It was fun," he said the latter statement barely audible.

Sirius laughed, nothing could ruin his mood after the night he'd just had, even if the cleanup had taken an hour and it was 3 am. "I think that might just have been the best birthday a gift I received all night."

Severus looked up again and scoffed, "hardly a proper gift mutt."

Sirius rose and walked over to him eyebrow raised and Severus was on his feet in an instant, "well then," he said with a grin, "how about a proper gift?"

Severus had been ready for a fight and was unbalanced by the statement and more so when had Blacks hand gotten to his face and when had…

Sirius pressed his lips against Severus' causing the man to stiffen slightly, but Sirius kissed him a little deeper and surprisingly Severus relaxed, so Sirius pulled away. Severus' face was completely flushed and his fingers went to his lips before his brain could stop them.

Sirius gave him a confused look before it clicked, "I think I will keep our truce."

Severus proceeded to punch Sirius right in the nose and walk out of the room. Sirius shook his head muttering, "damn why does every first kiss I take end that way."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! XDD<strong>


End file.
